Afraid
by thuglifechoseme
Summary: Yellow has been bullied ever since other people noticed she was different. One day, three transfer students come into her class. Will they be able to help her? Or will Yellow get bullied by them too? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello. Welcome this story. Well, this is actually something that popped out of my head and I wanted to see responses. And if it's positive, I'll keep writing but if it's not... I dunno ._.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon.**

* * *

"Okay class, you may leave. Remember to study pages 50 ~ 69 in the textbook."

It was the end of class as Yellow slowly got up, cleaning her stuff that was on her desk. Today at school was a busy day. 3 new students transfered to her class and right now, they were being crowded with her 'classmates'. She let out a sigh as she headed out the door when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a familiar face. He had raven hair that was all over the place with crimson red eyes.

'Oh, it's one of the new transfer students...' Yellow thought to herself as she muttered a quick "sorry" and headed out the door.

Once she was out, she dashed into her dorm where she lived for the time as she attended school. Sometimes, she wondered how she got into such an elite school like Kanto High School. She was just a regular girl going to public schools, living with her uncle. Sure, she might've skipped a grade or two... Or perhaps three but still, getting into Kanto High, one of the best high schools in the reigon? It was pretty unexpected when she got a letter from the school, saying that they were going to pay everything. She just let out a sigh as she walked inside. As soon as she walked in, it seemed like everybody froze to look at the poor girl until she heard whispers.

"Look, it's the freak."

"Yeah, why doesn't she just die already?"

Yellow ignored everything and headed to her room which was actually the whole attic because her so called 'room mate' didn't really want to share a room with her. So she just used the attic. It was pretty nice. Larger than the room and the best part about it was that it had a great view. She changed into more comftorable clothes when she heard fan girl screams.

"Kya! Red!"

"Green, marry me!"

And so on.

Yellow just let out a sigh as she tried to concentrate on her drawing until she heard footsteps run her direction. She turned around to see Red and Green, leaning to the wall.

"I... I told you it was a bad idea to transfer here." Green said as he took big breaths.

"He he... Well, that was fun I guess." Red then noticed Yellow who was looking at them weird. "Huh? I didn't know this was somebody's room."

Green too looked over to Yellow. "Oh look, it's the girl that you bumped into."

A light bulb appeared over Red's head like something clicked. "Ah ha! So that's why she looked familiar!" He went over to Yellow and offered a hand. "Hello, my name is Red."

Yellow turned, grabbed her drawing things and headed down, ignoring the red eyed boy.

"... What was that?" Red sent a questioning look to Green who responded with a shrug.

* * *

**So, I'll be waiting for your responses! Please leave a review or something like that to tell me yes or no to continue because if you guys don't like this one, then I'm gonna use my head to think of new ones. Till then, Aidios amigos**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I'm really sorry that this is late. I had tests and everything and when I checked this story, the response was better than I thought it would be so... Yeah... I won't be able to update for a while. But yes, for all you fans out there. I'm going to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Stupid play boys..." Yellow muttered as she headed outside to escape the two new students.

She quickly walked to the forest that was behind their dorm and sat underneath a tree. There, she looked at the sky and let out a sigh. Then she thought the same things she thought everyday.

Why was she the one being bullied?

What did she do wrong?

Is being born a sin?

All of those questions were left unanswered inside her head as she closed her eyes. 'It's not my fault I was born with these... powers...' she thought. She opened her eyes and counted with her fingers.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...eight...' she counted in her head.

8 years since she started school. For more than half of those eight years, she's been bullied for no apparent reason. Yellow sat under the tree until she drifted to sleep, thinking about the first day she started this thing called 'school'.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" A teacher said to a group of kids that looked no older than 7 years old. "Today is a very special day. We have a new friend coming!" The kids started to whisper among themselves._

_"Hey, what if it's a really cool boy?" One of the girls whispered._

_"No. I wish it was a cute girl." A boy said._

_The whispers kept going until the teacher slammed her hand on her desk which caused the students to focus back to the front._

_"I know you're all excited. But first, let me write her name on the board." The teacher turned around, grabbing a piece of chalk and started scribbling something on the green chalkboard. When she was finished, she moved aside so the students could read. The letters Y, E, L, L, O, W were neatly written in big letters so the kids in the back could read._

_"It's a girl!" All of the boys in the class started cheering. Some even jumped on their desks, receiving a glare from their teachers._

_"Come on in Yellow." The teacher said towards the door._

_The door slid slowly to reveal a blonde haired girl with sparkling amber eyes. She was wearing a regular yellow short sleeved shirt with black shorts. She walked towards the front where the teacher was, smiling at her._

_"Everybody, this is Yellow. She's not used to school so treat her well." the teacher said. "Yellow, take your seat in the second row, next to the window."_

_Yellow smiled as she made her way to her desk, letting her backpack hang on the side of her desk._

_"Now class, we will be studying..."_

_Flashback end_

Yellow woke up and sighed. Those were the good days when everybody wanted to be friends with her.

When nobody knew about her powers.

When nobody made fun of her for being so different.

She glanced up and realized it was later than she thought. She dusted off the dirt from her pants and headed back the her dorm.

'The guys should be gone by now. I should lock the door more often.' she thought.

She soon arrived at the dorm, receiving glares from some. But she ignored it and headed up. It was dark in the attic but she didn't mind because she was going to go to sleep anyways. She changed into her sleepwear and walked towards her bed. Right when she was about to lay down, she noticed a figure, sitting on her chair.

She quickly grabbed whatever was close to her which turned out to be a thick dictionary, and she sneaked towards the figure. She was about to slam down when suddenly, the figure shifted and slowly opened its eyes. Yellow quickly slammed her book with all the force she had and a loud 'thud' was heard as she watched the figure go limp in the chair. She quickly turned on the lights and gasped when she saw the 'intruder'.

It was no other than one of the transfer students. 'I think his name was... Red?' Yellow thought as she headed over to the boy who was knocked out. 'But what the heck is he doing here?' her mind started thinking up random things like, 'What. The. Fuck." or like, 'The heck is he doing here?', '...He sat on my chair. He sat... on.. MY... chair... HE SAT ON MY CHAIR', 'Unicorns are fluffy...' and more.

Yellow was about to shake him awake when she heard a "There you are." behind her. She swiftly turned around and saw the other transfer student that was in here before walk towards Red. He started to shake the later until Red woke up, revealing his name colored eyes.

"You idiot. What the heck are you doing, taking a nap here?" Green scolded.

"But... Green! The fans... They're going to kill us one day. So I wanted to do something that I actually wanna do in my life." Red whined with puppy eyes.

Green eyes glared as the red ones sparkled.

Unfortunately, Red lost and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. Wait for me in the room. Just give me 30 minutes." Red said. Green raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went down. When he left, Red looked at Yellow who was preparing to go to sleep. "Hi!" he exclaimed.

Yellow gave him a weird look as she continued to do what she was doing.

"So, I'm Red. What's your name?" Red was smiling like no tomorrow. If one of his fan girls were here, they would faint. Yellow thought.

"Yellow." she muttered.

"Ah... You're name is a color too!" Red suddenly yelled. "You have to join our group! We needed the last primary color!"

'The fuck?' was what was going in Yellow's mind right now. 'Okay, so not only is this guy crazy, but all of his friends are named after colors?' she thought.

"So, what do you say? Wanna join the Dex Holders?" Red exclaimed.

"No." came a short reply.

"Please?" Red was using his puppy eyes.

"No." Yellow glanced at Red, immediately regretting it. Red was on his knees with his 'famous' puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?" Red had tears in his eyes, begging Yellow.

"No. And that's final. Get out." Yellow said in a cold tone. Red sighed as he stood up, heading down.

"I'm not going to give up! Just you wait!" Red yelled as his head disappeared.

"... whatever." Yellow turned off the lights and slid in bed. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. Of course she wanted friends. But even though her heart wanted to, her mind refused.

".. and it's all because of that incident..." Yellow muttered as she drifted off to dream land.

* * *

"...And make sure to study pages 70 ~ 99." the teacher said.

It was the end of the day and Yellow rushed out of the class, ignoring all of the weird looks everybody was giving her.

Today was just... something for her.

Red had kept bothering her the whole day asking, or begging her to join their whatever club. He bugged her at lunch, when she was trying to draw in the forest. Math, when he walked by and asked her a bunch of questions that she knew half of it weren't even related to math. And even science. Ironically, he was her partner for science which earned her a whole lot of glares from the female population of her classmates.

Yellow arrived up in her 'room' and locked every door related thing such as the windows. She then put a heavy box on top of the trapdoor that she uses to get in. After she was satisfied with her work, she went to her bed, took out her phone, put her headphones on. She tried to think about anything else but Red which resulted her to think only about Red. She thought about the offer and her mind was going nuts.

'Come on, Yells. You want the same thing to happen over again?' the side rejecting the offer thought.

'Things might have become different.' the side accepting the offer thought.

"Okay, both of you just SHUT UP!" Yellow screamed. Her head was about to burst if they continued and she didn't want that one bit.

"Um... Okay..." Yellow jolted up at the voice and groaned when she saw who it was.

Yup, it was no other than the oh so famous Red, inside her room.

"Wait... How did you get in?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, about that..." Red played with his hands with a nervous look.

Yellow stormed out and froze at what she saw.

"... Seriously? Did you have to use your oh so powerful strength to break the floor?" The trap door was in pieces, along with the box she put over it.

"Um... I'll fix it later?" Red said with a nervous look.

* * *

**And... The end.**

**Uh... This one was... I didn't even know I wrote this. But whatever.**

**Thank you everybody reading this, I know it's not the best story in the world but... yeah...**

**I'm not going to be able to update a lot this month because I have to study for exams so... If I'm lucky, I can use my free time to write some but I doubt it.**


End file.
